


Fibonacci

by NotSoMadScientist



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Careers (Hunger Games), F/M, Fibonacci sequence, Unconventional Format, Word Counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMadScientist/pseuds/NotSoMadScientist
Summary: By the time she acknowledges her feelings, it's too late.





	Fibonacci

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fibonacci](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316137) by Bellicose Blue. 



> Reposted from FanFiction.Net on 8/14/2017, originally published on 6/18/2016.

**(n=13)**  


For as long as she can remember, she’s been training for this. Training to enter the Hunger Games, both dreaded and adored by everyone in District Two. The knives feel natural in her hands now, after thirteen years of training, but she still doesn’t know if she can use them. Dummies are good practice, but they aren’t people. Still, if cutting up a child or two earns her fame and recognition in the Capitol and the districts, it’ll be worth it in the end. And perhaps she’ll learn to make it fun. If she can give the audience a show with the knives that she knows they’ll fill the Cornucopia with, she can win. Who cares if the other tributes are all twelve-year-olds? It makes them easier targets.  


Her thoughts disgust her, but she pushes them away. All that matters is winning the Games and coming home to fame. Maybe she can instruct the newest tributes after she gets home. The only problem is that the Career Academy selects the volunteers in advance, and Cato is the male this year. It’s really too bad. She almost wishes that she was going a different year so that she and Cato could both win. Of course, it’s better this way. Any attachments will drag her down in the end. She just needs to focus on winning. If Cato goes down with her, so be it.  


**(n=12)**  


Volunteering at the Reaping was the most exhilarating experience of her life. She was right, it was what she always wanted to do. Those moments of self-doubt were wrong. When she walked up to the stage and announced her name–Clove Kentwell–it felt right. And then Cato volunteered, and they stood on stage together revelling in the glory that the Hunger Games would bring them. It’s too bad that Cato will have to die for her to win. She just needs to stay cold and detached, and everything will work out. For now, she should just enjoy herself. The Capitol will be even more amazing than this. Training there will be better than ever before. And there’ll be plenty of opportunities to stay away from the other Tributes, which she’ll need. No one ever won the Games by being romantic, and she doesn’t plan to.  


**(n=11)**  


It’s night in the Capitol–who knows if it’s the real time–but she can’t bring herself to sleep. The parade is still too strong in her memory. Her outfit was perfect, a golden gladiator’s costume. Cato was wearing the same outfit. When she turned to look, he met her gaze. And smiled. Not a bloodthirsty, domineering smile like he might in the arena, but a true smile. And she smiled back. Willingly. She didn’t even think about it, just grinned like an idiot.  


This will most certainly ruin her plans.  


**(n=10)**  


Rising into the arena, she has no second thoughts. She, Cato, and the others from One and Four will track down all the others during the Bloodbath and kill the ones that get away. Then she and Cato will kill the other Careers and tough it out in the arena. They can survive. They will.  


**(n=9)**  


This wasn’t supposed to happen. The Twelve girl was supposed to be dead, not allying with the powerhouse from Eleven. Never mind. Cato will come and help her fight them off. They’ll still win.  


**(n=8)**  


Her jacket full of knives didn’t help her the one time she needed it to. So much for being a Victor.  


**(n=7)**  


She screams for Cato, but he doesn’t get there soon enough. She hurts.  


**(n=6)**  


It’s too late now. Cato needs to win.  


**(n=5)**  


It isn’t really that bad.  


**(n=4)**  


She loved him.  


**(n=3)**  


Good bye.  


**(n=2)**  


The  


**(n=1)**  


End  


**(n=0)**

**Author's Note:**

> Starting at thirteen numbers, the word counts of each segment are the digits in the Fibonacci sequence. Thanks for reading!


End file.
